1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forklift in which when a load is to be loaded on a pallet or a rack, the pallet or the like is illuminated with a laser beam so that its position is visually recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional forklift using a laser light source, as shown in FIG. 2, a light spot projected onto a pallet 17 has a spot-like shape.
As described above, in an optical pallet detecting device using a laser light source, conventionally, a light spot projected onto the pallet 17 has a spot-like shape. As shown in FIG. 2, when the light beam impinges on an insertion hole 17a of the pallet 17, therefore, a light spot 18a is not formed as indicated by a chain line 18b. When the light beam impinges on a gap between adjacent loads 19, a light spot 23a is not formed as indicated by a chain line 23b. As a result, there arises a problem in that sight of the impinging position is not lost.
According to the invention, the problem is solved by a forklift in which a mast upstands in front of a body of the forklift, a lift bracket is mounted on the mast in a vertically movable manner, and a fork is engaged with the lift bracket, wherein a laser light source which illuminates an area in front of the fork is attached to the lift bracket or the fork, and a light beam emitted from the laser light source is formed into a shape which laterally elongates, via a lens.